LuxPain: Silent City
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Just another day in Kisaragi, but a series of events threaten to plunge the city into chaos.
1. LuxPain: Silent City

The bell rang as usual, interrupting the students eagerly chatting within the café. Slowly the crowd spilled out into the halls, and began to disperse. Shinji Naruse glanced up at the clock from where he was sitting in the PC room.

"Time for class...Already?" He sighs.

He had been looking into the events of the mass suicides that had been taking place around Kisaragi City. It had been almost three days now since his investigation had begun. He knew about the rumors going around not only the school, but the entire city as well. People were so up tight. The police patrolling everywhere, they wouldn't let the students walk around after dark at all. Not like that ever stopped Shinji. No, he had his ways of getting around authority. Speaking of which, he was going to have to leave after lunch to go back to his home and start the program he had been working on. It would help him learn more about the suicides, and what was going on within the city. The others wouldn't understand in any way. When it came to hacking and stuff, Shinji was on his own. He glanced at the clock once more and closed the tabs he had been using. Aoi would yell at him if she found out about it, especially if she knew he was cutting class to work on it.

'You need to focus on your studies' she would say, 'to much time in front of computer screens are not good for your health anyways'

She scolded him way to much. He knew she worried about him, but he could handle himself. He was stronger then he looked. Not really the athletic type, but he could deffinetly hold his own if he needed to. Then again, it was only data, numbers and letters. Other then finding out what someone didn't want discovered, how much trouble could he get into?. It was foolish to worry, all it would do was make her sick. He was doing to well, he couldn't possibly stop now. Not when he was so close.

Well, there was no point in worrying about it now, he didn't have the time to waste at the moment. Turning of the PC, he turned to the doors as they slid open right in front of him. He jumped a bit not expecting it. Akira Mido looked in at him a bit taken aback at finding the purple haired boy there. His expression softened after a moment, turning into his usual smile, as he ran a hand through his messy green hair. He shifted his weight to his left foot, standing at a slight tilt as he usually did.

"Oh Shinji...Still here?" he spoke with a clear voice, an air of happiness surrounded him this morning.

Shinji shrugged, placing his hands within the pockets of the usual uniform like outfit he wore to school. "I was just heading to class" he says.

Akira smiles "good, don't want to keep Aoi waiting."

Shinji nodded, then paused.

"Wait...Why are you here then?" he asks, tilting his head to the left about an inch.

Akira's look changed to one of surprise at the question. He hadn't been expecting the other to ask it, and he wasn't prepared.

"I...I was just...I mean..." he stammered as if searching for the best answer.

Shinji shook his head "forget it, I don't wanna know."

Akira let out a sigh of relief, and gave a slight wave to the other male "I'll catch you in class then, alright?"

Shinji nodded, passing the other male and walking out into the hall. He looked at the hall clock and blinked for a moment stunned at the time. Oh no, he was so late! He moved down the hall, passing a few stray students before barley making it to the door. Sliding it open, he was greeted with the entire classes' eyes shifting onto him. Aoi looked up from the book she was reading with the class. Her expression turned stern and a bit scary as her reddish brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Naruse...your late" she says, a slight click made with her tongue of disapproval.

Shinji swallowed slightly, and nodded "I had an errand to run."

She sighs, as if knowing that was a lie, but would not pursue it. She allowed him to move across the room, and slip into his seat. Mika gave him a glance from where she sat. Her curiosity slightly got the better of her as she leaned over.

"Still looking into the suicides?" she asked barley above a whisper.

Shinji shrugged.

"Common, spill!" her voice raised a bit, she was eager to know what he had discovered.

"Naruse, Nozaki!" Aoi's arms crossed across her chest.

Mika sat back in her chair. "Sorry Ms. Matsumura" the two say in unison.

She shakes her head, "What am I going to do with you two."

Just then, the door slid open with a large slam as it hit the other end of the frame. Another teacher had entered. He seemed to be freaked out completely. The students, and Aoi looked at him as he came rushing in.

"The students are to be evacuated immediately" he practically shouted.

Aoi was surprised, "Why? Has something happened?"

He nodded, as his expression became dark "there's been another suicide.."


	2. LuxPain: Silent City Chapter Two

The students gathered in the quad. Already whispers and rumors had begun to spread about what could have happened. Mika came running up to Shinji, her face pale white.

"This is a HUGE scoop" she says hurriedly, "an actual suicide right here on campus."

Shinji tilts his head and closes his eyes "it's nothing to get excited about Mika."

She crosses her arms and pouts slightly, "I know...but I can't help wonder who it is."

Just then she caught sight of Yui Yamase, immediately her reporter instincts kicked in. She practically ran across the quad to her asking questions. Shinji could see the annoyed look growing in the red haired woman's eyes. He turned to see Akira striding over. He let out a breath of air. He had been wondering what happened to Akira, he hadn't arrived at class before the teacher had come running in. It was good to see that he was safe. He caught sight of Shinji and hurried over. A moment later Ryo Unami also appeared by their side.

"What in the world happened?" Ryo thought out loud "a suicide...at school?"

"It's really risky, and a shock to everyone" Akira says looking at the other male with a slight sick look on his face.

Ryo took notice, "are you ok..?"

Akira paused and closed his eyes, "I passed by the room where it happened, when the officers came in to get the rest of the students out."

Ryo was caught off guard, "you did? Did you..."

He fell a bit silent, not wanting to finish his sentence, but all three of them knew what he had meant. Akira sat on the edge of the fountain taking a deep breath.

"It was Lilly..." he says quietly.

Lilly had been a well liked student, always happy and full of energy. To hear she had committed suicide, was a huge shock. Shinji looked up at the sky for a moment thinking. This was a lot to handle on what had started out as just another normal Tuesday morning. He noticed a silver haired male enter the gates. Atsuki had arrived. He slipped away from Ryo and Akira and moved a bit closer to him. He noticed he was staring at the school, he had a habit of starring off into space like that at the oddest times. Even at people, he would stare and it kind of gave some the creeps. Atsuki had been around for a while now, and although things had been getting better it seemed since his arrival, they had seemed to take a turn for the worst. It had only been a week so far since his arrival, and the town was being turned upside down.

He caught sight of Shinji, and advanced. For a moment, Shinji thought about stepping off into the crowd, and slipping away, but he knew that would be pointless. Atsuki stopped in front of him.

"Saijo" Shinji says "late as always, boy you sure do miss out on a lot with always being late."

"I could say the same to you" Atsuki says in the same cool and calm voice as he always used.

Atsuki Saijo was always so collected. People had begun to get attracted to him it seemed. They liked to talk to him, said it made them feel calm. Shinji hadn't really gotta to know him yet, other then seeing him around town, and school. His eyes were what people talked about most. Dark black eyes, but at times they seemed to shine, always looking at people so intently, it was like they were looking through to your very soul. People thought he could tell at times what other's were thinking and feeling, but Shinji didn't believe in all the hype and superstition. As far as he was concerned, Atsuki Saijo was just another average guy.

"What happened?" he continued in a slightly lowered voice.

"A suicide was committed right in the school, a girl name Lilly Sakamori" he says.

He noticed the other's eyes move back to the school. That intense stare, it sent chills through Shinji. He turned, in time to see the gurney being wheeled out. Everyone got silent. Even Mika stood there completely still. The sun high overhead, it had been such a perfect day and now..The ambulance was loaded and the students were finally addressed. They were being allowed to go home early for the day, and would be questioned if needed. The school would still be open the next day, with the exception of the crime scene. Shinji turned to address Atsuki again, but the silver haired guy was gone. Shinji placed his hands into his pockets.

"Well that was rude, could have at least said goodbye" he shakes his head, and moves exiting the campus before anyone could stop him.


	3. LuxPain: Silent City Chapter Three

Yuzi was a buzz with people working on the Kisaragi BBS, and other various sites. Shinji tossed his bag by his usual chair in the back, and slipped into the chair. The screen before him lit up, and it wasn't even five minutes before he was on the BBS he noticed many were already writing about the suicide at school that morning, word certainly spread fast around this town. He then began to think about the suicide himself. It had been so surprising, no one had expected it.

"Everything alright Shinji?"

He jumped in his chair slightly, and turned to see Yuzi peering over his shoulder at the page he had been looking at.

"Ah, the BBS...certainly a lot of strange people on there now-a-days" he stood up, placing two fingers on his chin in his usual thinking way. "I wonder what is up with the youth of today, guess it can't be helped."

Shinji shakes his head a bit, and looks away from the other to look back at the screen. This was ridiculous, why had he come here again? There was no chance of him getting any private work done with Yuzi reading over his shoulder. He takes a breath, and closes the window.

"Hey" Yuzi says a bit dejected.

He always liked being involved within shinji's work, but at times the blond guy got on the hackers nerves. They were friends you could say, but Shinji was more of a loner, people didn't usually understand his work, therefore they only got in his way. Yuzi watched as he stood, and turned away from the computer. He grabbed his bag.

"I was just checking something, and now I'll be on my way" Shinji tells Yuzi with a shrug.

Yuzi blinked for a moment, before raising his hands up towards the sky in a semi shrug.

Passing him, Shinji walked out the door in time to see Nami go running by with that large dog called Melody.

"Come on Melody" she says "if we don't hurry he's going to get away."

He? Shinji wondered who this he Nami had spoken of exactly was. He took a step off the sidewalk to follow when..

"Yo Naruse! Wait up!" Akira was heading down the sidewalk to him.

Great now he was going to lose her. There was no point in trying to act as if he had not herd Akira, so the only thing he could do was turn to face the green haired male. Akira stopped in front of him smiling.

"A lots happened today hasn't it" he says trying to catch his breath.

"If you want to dwell on things like that, yeah" Shinji's voice held a slightly annoyed tone to it.

Akira seemed to pick up on the hint, and nodded rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you wanted to head over to sweet ring with me."

Shinji's head tilted in its normal fashion. Why was akira asking him that, and of all times now?

Akira stands up straight now and smiles "the Rui and Atsuki are already there and well, I can't seem to find Mika or Ryo, even Yayoi isn't picking up."

_Ah, so I'm a last choice _Shinji sighs thinking to himself, _not that it isn't normal_

A bit put off by the silence, Akira looked at him with a slight worried look.

"I'm guessing you don't want to come either?...Man sorry I didn't mean to bug ya" Akira sighs, and passes him heading down the sidewalk.

Shinji looked after him, had that been a look of sadness at the thought of Shinji not coming? He was a bit surprised, normally people didn't want Shinji around due to his attitude towards things. It made him curious, he wondered what exactly was going on inside of Akira's head. Deciding it would be interesting to find out, he ran to catch up with the other male.

"I never said I didn't want to go" he says.

A smile spreads over Akira's face, he seemed to perk right up at Shinji's words. The happiness spread to his eyes, and a slight redness spread over his cheeks.

"That's great!...I mean, it's good that you changed your mind and all" he played his words off with a shrug.

A slight smile formed on Shinji's lips, and it seemed to cause Akira to look away, and rub the back of his neck once more. The two headed over to Sweet Ring in time to see Rui telling Saijo that if Akira didn't get back soon, she was gonna eat without him.

"Alright, alright sheesh Rui, I'm back" Akira says shaking his head, "man, you can't be patient when cake is involved, you're becoming more and more like Mika."

That was a scary thought, one Mika was bad enough, two was just a plain horror story waiting to happen. Spotting Shinji Rui crossed her arm.

"Him? He's all you could find?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Shin is cool, and welcome here just as much as you" Akira laughed, and went into the back to find his father.

_Shin... _Shinji blinked at the nickname.

Rui laughs, "I was kidding."

Saijo looked at Shinji for a moment before giving a slight smile of his own. Those intense eyes seemed to see right through into Shinji's very soul, causing him to shudder. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	4. LuxPain: Silent City Chapter Four

By the time late afternoon rolled around, the small group were full of the sweet desserts presented in Sweet Ring. Rui stared at her fork, where the last bite of her Strawberry Shortcake sat.

"So good, but so full" she sighed, resting her head in her hand.

Akira laughed a bit, "perhaps you should have stopped after the first four pieces."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "are you calling me fat Akira?"

He held up his hands, his eyes widening slightly, "w-what? No, that's not what I ment at all."

The three others began to laugh, and soon, so was Akira. Even Atsuki Saijo was laughing. Shinji found himself looking at the other male a bit. There was something a bit odd about him, very odd. He couldn't quite shake the feeling, or discover what it was, but it was deffinetly there. The doors burst open, and Mika ran in.

"Oh no! Did I miss all the cake?!" she clasped her hands in her lap and sighed, looking down.

Rui crossed her arms, giving the other female a stern look.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to go running off after your scoop" she says.

Mika gave a slight annoyed look, "hey, news never sleeps, and besides, I have to work on my story for Segull."

Akira leaned back in his chair, "story?"

Mika grabbed a chair from another table, and slid it over to sit by them.

"Yeah, it's about the suicides, but that's all I can tell you for now" she lifted her pointer finger with a wink.

Rui rolled her eyes and stood. Saijo stood as well. Mika looked up at the two sadly as they did.

"Aw, are you just going to ignore me and leave?"

"I have to go see my sister" Yui says with a shrug.

"I promised Ryo I'd stop by Tohodo, before I headed home" Saijo responded cool as always.

Akira's father poked his head out of the back, "it was nice seeing all of you" he says with a smile.

Mika leaned back in the chair, "well I came all the way here, so Akira is going to treat me to some cake."

Akira looked at Mika "I'm doing what?"

Mika gave him a dark stare "you herd me Akira."

Shinji wasn't interested to see how the argument turned out, he slipped out with Rui and Saijo, headding down the street with them. It was getting a bit dark, and Rui wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you guys think the suicides are getting a little close to home?" she asked.

Saijo looked ahead down the street, at her words a slight stern look came to his eyes.

"I think it's a bunch of hype" Shinji shrugged.

Rui shot him a glare "hype? How can you say that when people's lives are in danger?"

Shinji shrugged for a second time, "there's more going on here, and I'm going to find out what."

Rui rolled her eyes, and took off down the other street with a wave back at them. Saijo and Ninji paused, at the Soejima Mansion. Saijo stared at the mansion for a moment, before turning to Shinji.

"Be careful alright?" he said.

Shinji tilted his head, looking at the other male. Was he really worried about him? Saijo didn't wait for an answer, turning to walk away. Shinji watched him continue down the street, before turning to continue on his own way. Before going into his house, he looked back at the mansion. For a moment, he thought he saw a shadow by the gate, but looking again, it was gone.

"I must be going crazy" Shinji sighed, disappearing inside of his house.


	5. LuxPain: Silent City Chapter Five

Shinji tossed his bag on his bed. The room was a mess as usual, clothes everywhere. He sighed a bit, his parents had asked him how his day was. He couldn't very well tell them what had happened, but he was pretty sure that they would hear about it on the news. He made his way to the computer in his room. Flipping it on, he made his way through the files on it to the one he had been looking for. It was designed to look for any information on the mass suicides, both legal and non legal. He was careful to make sure that his tracks would be hidden, he didn't want anyone to find out he was the one looking into this stuff, and most likely they wouldn't. It would take a genious to figure it out, and no one was better with computers then him. His fingers flew across the computer keys, typing endlessly. To most, the numbers flying across the screne, would have made no sense. To Shinji however, they made perfect sense. He was a bit curious to find out how long it would be until his program got a hit.

His phone went off, making him jump. He had been so wrapped up in his work. He looked at his phone, it was Mika. A text from her anyways.

Mika: Did you hear?

Shinji: Hear what?

Mika: About the other suicide of course

Shinji: There was another one?

Mika: Apparently at the same time as the first. A guy was discovered in his appartment.

Shinji was a bit taken aback. Did the two have a connection? He glanced back at his computer, still not a single hit.

Mika: You there?

Shinji: Yeah, I was just thinking.

Mika: About what?

Shinji: Why did you come to me, don't you have better people to go to?

Mika: Naturally, but none of them have the skills I need.

Shinji: Skills?

Mika: We need to meet tomorrow before school, be there early. No exceptions.

Shinji sighed, Mika could be so bossy at times. He didn't want to get up so early, but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

Shinji: Fine.

Mika: Great! Sleep well Shinji!

He tossed the phone on the bed, spinning around in his chair for a moment. He leans his head back. He was curious to find out what Mika had in store for them. Then again, he was just plain curious to find out what connection it had with the mass suicides. He stood up, switching off the monitor, turning it off. He mad his way to the bed with a yawn. He was exhausted after the days work. His sister opened the door, peeking in the room to look at him. He opened an eye.

"Yes?" he says.

"Goodnight Brother" she smiled brightly at him.

He smiled warmly, as she closed the door. He was happy with his family, they were part of the reason why he worked so hard. The other was for his sheer love and curiosity. Life was going to get more interesting in Kisaragi, he could feel it...

He didn't even notice the alarm going off, until his father pounded on the door telling him to wake up. It was still dark out, and early. He slid himself out of bed, in time to shower and get ready for the day ahead. He grabbed his bag, hurrying down to the kitchen. After grabbing some toast, and the warning that he needed to eat better by his mom, he hurried out the door. The mansion looked as eerie as always, the statue out front giving off a dark feeling. They were all over the city, supposed to be for good luck or whatever. Shinji didn't believe in that kind of thing.

A slight breeze flowed through the area. For a moment, he thought he herd footsteps. A man was slowly walking down the street across from the mansion. Something glinted in his hand, and Shinji stepped inside of the fence out of sight. As the man walked along, the moon caught the blade of a large knife. Why was a guy walking around with a big knife? He couldn't see his face, but Shinji wasn't interested in seeing who it was or getting their attention at the moment. He watched the guy move on, before making his way past. He had the creeps now, and was a bit leery about this.

Mika was waiting by the gates of the school. She was tapping her foot, looking frustrated as Shinji walked up.

"What took you so long?" she huffed.

"I saw some weird guy" Shinji answered.

"Some weird guy?" her head tilted to the side, her curiosity clearly peeked at this.

Shinji shrugged, and passed her to go into the school, "it's no big deal, lets just get down to buisiness."

Mika glared a bit, then followed him in, "your not getting off that easily Shinji Naruse."

Shinji sighed, today was going to deffinetly be dull.


End file.
